


Passionate

by Neige18



Category: Gran Hotel (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neige18/pseuds/Neige18
Summary: Drabble about Maite and doña Teresa post-finale because I'm crushing hardcore on doña Teresa and Maite is awesome sauce.
Kudos: 2





	Passionate

Maite had always hated being left behind. She was the first of her siblings to study abroad. 

She was happy for Alicia, free to live the life she deserved.

Leaving Maite behind.

Perhaps it was only loneliness that stirred the heat within her whenever she walked close enough to brush doña Teresa’s arm on their increasingly frequent walks.

But she didn’t feel lonely.

Maite had always been passionate. _My little pepper,_ her father called her.

Passion in her witty remarks to shady defendants.

Passion in the way she shoved doña Teresa up against the hedge wall and captured her mouth.


End file.
